


Baby Blue Prince

by dreaming_of_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art Student Harry, Death, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Kid Fic, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Prince Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_of_larry/pseuds/dreaming_of_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll love you forever my baby blue prince. I’ll love you forever my baby blue king.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blue Prince

Harry remembers his last words. “I love you more than anything in this world, darling. I love you more than anything.” It was right before they fell asleep cuddled up together in the most soft blankets smelling like a mixture of chamomile and lavender.

Harry remembers earlier that day in the hospital room Louis was crying because he lost his wedding band in the car accident. Harry kissed his cheek, left the room and came back with a bouquet of flowers. “They didn’t have any jewelry in the gift shop so I’ll make you a ring out of flowers. Babe, we can get you another ring. I just care that you’re here.” Harry grabs a yellow flower, the smallest of the bunch and forms it into a ring. He slides it down Louis’s finger making them both smile.

Louis came home the next day with headaches and backaches. Harry watched his every move wanting him to be careful not to hurt his back anymore.

That next morning Louis didn’t open his eyes. He wasn’t smiling or breathing. 

Louis passed away overnight.

It’s been a week without him so he cherishes the last words of his husband. “I love you more than anything in this world, darling. I love you more than anything.” 

When Harry’s had enough of the crying and screaming he goes into their living room and begins taking his art down. He’s bored and is in need of a distraction because nothing seems to and nothing will probably ever heal his heart of losing his best friend. So there Harry goes taking his own art off the walls. He climbs on ladders, pokes his fingers with sharp hangers and edges but he’s too numb to even feel it. He runs to the store just down the street. He remembers making Louis go on errands to get him an extra tube of paint or another canvas. Louis hated how much of an art geek his husband was but he also loved it.

Harry doesn’t bother to change into his old clothes or set paper on the floor. He’ll make a mess if he wants to. He grabs the paint roller and strokes the burgundy wall with white paint. 

He doesn’t stop. It’s been four days and he’s painted the entire apartment white. Just like heaven.

Harry takes a break. He realizes he’s been up all night and sees the sun rise. He takes a shower, makes a cup of coffee and gets into his car. He stops by the flower shop and grabs Louis’s favorite.

He makes his way to the cemetery. It’s a nice sunny morning making his mood feel more serene with the help of a gentle breeze. He places the flowers right next to Louis’s name and blows a kiss. He stares at his name and it feels unreal. It’s unbelievable to think that he’s really gone. Tears begin to fall down Harry’s cheek. He doesn’t bother to wipe them away. He lets it be.

“It’s just so hard without you.” Harry takes a deep breath in. “I’m trying to stay strong because I know you don’t like when I cry. I hope you’re watching over me. I bet you’re a beautiful angel dressed in white and gold with a bit of baby blue.” Harry smiles picturing Louis. “You left too soon my love, but you’re pain free and safe. I love you so much.” Harry begins to sob. He just can’t help it. “I painted our home.” He starts. “You’d think I was crazy but I just needed something new.” Harry spends the next hour talking to Louis, telling him stories about the past and sings his favorite songs.

-

“Harry!” Zayn furrows his eyebrows noticing the apartment is nearly empty and completely covered in white. He walks into the living room in shock. His jaw drops seeing what Harry is doing. Harry notices Zayn and jumps off the ladder. He turns off the music setting his paintbrush down. 

“Oh shit. Zayn, you scared me.”

“I called and texted you only ten times.” Zayn hugs him tight.

“Sorry, I’ve been distracted.”

“I can see.” Zayn returns his attention to the wall.

“Do you like it?” Harry chews on his fingernail. 

Zayn swallows holding back his tears. His bottom lip trembles. “It’s beyond beautiful.”

There covering the wall is a mural of Louis. Dressed in baby blue with a bright yellow crown. The detail in the paint is perfection. Every curve, color and details in the ocean blue eyes pop. “My Prince Louis.” Harry smiles wide. He hugs Zayn and doesn’t let go. “I miss him so much.” Zayn rubs his shoulder holding him close. “I miss him too. What you did is gorgeous. I’m sure he’d love it.”

-

The grass is more green than it has been. A few rainy days fed the cemetery making today a bit brighter. The flowers needed the rain and also the spirits. 

Harry holds both of Elliot’s hands helping him balance. They both wobble together as Harry is hunching down and Elliot is stepping on one foot at a time. He's learning how to walk and by the energy he has Harry knows he got it from Louis.

Harry remembers the moment clearly when he found out he was pregnant. It was just a month after Louis’s death. Harry began to cry but the feeling in his heart wasn’t painful. It was the complete opposite. It was a miracle and he knew deep in his heart Louis gave him the most wonderful gift ever. He left him a beautiful son. A beautiful son named Elliot who might begin to grow curly hair and has the most adorable blue eyes. He has a cute nose, tiny feet and a happy mood. That is until he cries out loud for his favorite toy or snack.

Harry takes a seat on the grass making sure it’s dry. He makes himself comfortable setting Elliot on his lap. Harry reaches out grabbing a flower giving it to his son for distraction but the baby boy knows where he is. He’s visiting dad.

Harry visits Louis often. He likes to talk to him, he tells him stories and sings him songs. It helps him cope with the loss because even though it’s been more than a year Harry can’t get over losing someone so important like Louis. 

Elliot looks up to Harry handing him back the flower. “Do you not like it, love bug?” Elliot smiles while Harry puts the flower behind his own ear. 

“Louis, I’m thinking of moving with my mom soon. You know for a little while.” Harry just wants to be closer to his family. He misses his parents and sister and with a child he could use some help. “It will be helpful for all of us.” Harry smiles even though he begins to cry. “Soon Elliot will be running around the house and I think it’s going to take more than me to catch him.” He laughs placing a kiss to Elliot’s hair. “I wish you were here though. I miss you every second. I’m not over it, Lou but I can feel myself getting back up. I want to start painting again and I’ll be able to teach Elliot. I’ll get him his first art kit and I’ll make sure he won’t make a mess.” Harry giggles. “Like you would when I let you use my paints.” Harry sighs. “I still can’t get that stain of black paint off the floor but it’s okay.”

It was a Friday night when Harry and Louis decided to paint drunk. A new idea they got from a friend. So there you go. Louis brought out a bottle of wine and Harry set all his materials out. Harry misses times like those. He misses hanging out with Louis. He misses waking up to him and having breakfast on weekends. He misses arguing with him even though it sometimes left them not talking for hours. He misses going out on dinner dates and hearing about Louis’s day at work. If only there was a way to bring Louis back. They’d raise Elliot together and teach him all the things he needs to know. They could get Elliot a puppy and a big house. Maybe even have another child or more just like they’ve discussed many times before. Harry can only stay strong. He knows Louis is listening to him anyways. He’s watching over him and Elliot. He’s a beautiful angel and a beautiful king.

Elliot is starting to get fussy. Harry picks him up setting him in his arms to calm down. “Just one moment.”

He looks back at Louis’s tombstone. It’s decorated with flowers like always. “I’ll come back on Monday. I love you very much, my prince.” Harry takes a deep breath. He always called Louis his prince and Louis would call Harry ‘my butterfly’. 

“I’ll love you forever.” Harry stands up holding on to Elliot. He blows a kiss and Elliot waves his hand. “I’ll love you forever my baby blue prince. I’ll love you forever my baby blue king.” Harry kisses his baby’s cheek for he is the new prince and Louis is the King.


End file.
